


Охота на кошек (Cat Hunting)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AU, Adventure, Animal Abuse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Великий мор в конце шестого Прохождения начался с того, что моряки выловили в океане неизвестного зверька, похожего на кошку. Что, если путь этой кошки был чуть более длинным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на кошек (Cat Hunting)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Чем дальше продвигались на юг, тем становилось жарче. Иан, всю свою сознательную жизнь проведший в Тиллеке, и не представлял, что солнце может быть таким палящим: оно выплавляло смолу из добротных досок палубы и раскаляло их так, что они почти обжигали подошвы босых ног. Даже на Исте, куда он несколько раз ходил с другим кораблем, такой жары не было. Экипаж, и прежде не отличавшийся особой белокожестью, совсем почернел. И немудрено — из одежды моряки надевали лишь короткие полотняные штаны.

А еще Иан опасался Нитей, которые хоть и растворяются в воде, но вполне могут сожрать деревянный корабль, случись им оказаться рядом. Но капитан Нелан уверенно держал курс на юг, время от времени сверяясь с картами и записями в старой обтрепанной книге. Едва только «Морской спутник» вышел из порта, он приказал почаще поливать палубу морской водой.

— Это поможет нам спастись от Нитей? — переспросил удивленный Иан.

Капитан расхохотался. Долгое время он вообще не мог говорить, только хлопал руками по ограждению мостика и смеялся так, что свободные от вахты матросы сбежались узнать, что происходит.

— В жизни не слышал подобной чепухи, — отсмеявшись, проговорил капитан. — Это охладит палубу, вот и все.

— А как же Нити? — повторил Иан.

Капитан посерьезнел.

— А для этого у меня есть свои методы. — Он отвел Иана в свою каюту и показал ему карты, на которых кроме морских течений были нанесены еще какие-то странные знаки. — Это указания на Падения, — пояснил он. — Ты думаешь, с чего мы вдруг начинаем лавировать, когда есть хороший попутный ветер? Не знаешь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Иан. 

— Как раз для того, чтобы не попасть под Нити. — Капитан заговорщически подмигнул ему. — Можешь мне поверить, я уже в восьмой раз иду этим маршрутом, ни разу накладок не было.

И все-таки без привычной защиты всадников Иану было не по себе, особенно, когда серебристый дождь Нитей прошел так близко, что его можно было разглядеть невооруженным глазом. Конечно, в Тиллеке они тоже выходили в море накануне Падений, но там всегда можно было вернуться в порт и укрыться в пещерах.

А еще Иан не мог понять цели их плавания. «Морской спутник» держал курс строго на юг, не останавливаясь даже тогда, когда рядом проходили огромные косяки рыбы. Нет, конечно, матросы сидели с удочками, пополняя скудный корабельный рацион свежей ухой или сочной жареной рыбой, но большие рыбацкие сети так ни разу и не достали из кладовых. Иан пытался расспрашивать старших товарищей, но все, как один, загадочно ухмылялись и отделывались туманными фразами, вроде «Поживешь — увидишь». Конечно, с юнгой можно так пошутить, морского-то опыта у Иана не в пример меньше, чем у остальных.

 

После семидневки плавания капитан Нелан забеспокоился. Он загнал Иана в дозорную корзину на мачте, велев высматривать землю, которая, по его словам, должна была вот-вот показаться из-за горизонта. Здесь, наверху, было намного лучше, чем на палубе: прохладный ветерок приятно овевал тело, и не нужно было все время драить палубу. Иан уже решил, что и в следующую вахту попросится сидеть на мачте, но тут вдалеке показалась голубоватая полоска земли.

— Земля! Земля! — От радости Иан едва не вывалился из корзины. — Прямо по курсу! — И он стал спешно спускаться вниз.

— Отлично! — обрадовался капитан. — Всем готовиться к прибытию!

Экипаж оживился: матросы стали вытаскивать из кладовых сети, но не рыбацкие — тонкие и мелкоячеистые, а свитые из толстой прочной веревки и укрепленные кое-где узкими металлическими полосками. 

— А кого мы будем ловить такими сетями? — спросил озадаченный Иан у помощника капитана. 

— Да так, одних пушистиков, — коротко хохотнул тот. — Не дрейфь, салага, скоро сам все узнаешь!

К вечеру «Морской спутник» достиг берега. Капитан завел корабль в маленькую бухту, откуда его нельзя было заметить со стороны моря. Бросив якорь, он приказал готовиться к высадке.

Иану, да и всем остальным матросам не терпелось почувствовать землю под ногами, поэтому они быстро спустили шлюпки на воду.

— Эй, а ты куда? — остановил Иана капитан. — Кто, по-твоему, останется дежурить на корабле?

— Но я думал, я хотел… — смутился тот. 

— Да ладно, капитан, мальчишка истосковался по земле. — В разговор вмешался Шандор, самый старый из всех матросов. — Пущай побегает себе, а я подежурю здесь. Уж всяко лучше справлюсь, ежели что.

— Ну, как знаешь, — покачал головой капитан. — Ладно, дуй в шлюпку, — приказал он Иану, — но смотри не жалуйся потом.

— Не буду! — торжественно пообещал Иан и радостно скользнул вниз, почти не коснувшись ногами ступенек веревочной лестницы. В шлюпке он занял место на носу и замолк, чтобы не обращать на себя лишнего внимания.

Пока разбивали лагерь и разводили костер, стало совсем темно. Тем не менее, капитан отправил несколько человек в чащу, дав им загадочное, по мнению Иана, поручение.

— Где яма, вы знаете. Забросьте там сети и возвращайтесь. И никакой мне самодеятельности.

Видя нахмуренные брови капитана, Иан остерегся от расспросов. Все равно утром все станет понятно.

Темноту оглашали жуткие, ни на что не похожие звуки. Даже драконы и стражи порога кричат иначе. Поежившись, Иан придвинулся поближе к костру, хотя ночь была теплой. 

— Что, салага, испугался? — Хлопнул его по спине помощник капитана. — Ничего, вот вернемся домой с кучей марок, тогда поймешь, что иногда можно и побояться. Я вот, как первый раз сюда приехал…

— Хватит трепаться! — прикрикнул капитан. — Всем спать. Завтра чуть свет всех разбужу. На тебе, Рик, первое дежурство.

— Хорошо, кэп.

Лагерь постепенно затих. Иан подложил под голову охапку мягкой свежесорванной травы и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Утро началось с простого завтрака, после чего команда отправилась вглубь чащи. Деревья здесь были высокими, гораздо выше, чем дома, а тесно сплетающиеся кусты приходилось с трудом раздвигать руками, чтобы продвигаться вперед. По всему было видно, что люди здесь не бывают. Неожиданно впереди снова раздались те же ночные звуки, только теперь они были совсем рядом. Иан невольно замедлил шаг, но все равно не успел вовремя остановиться и уткнулся в спину шедшего впереди Рика. 

— Тише ты, смотри под ноги, — недовольно пробурчал тот и мгновенно переключился на то, что происходило в начале колонны. — А ну, дайте дорогу профессионалу!

Он стал быстро продвигаться вперед, а Иан, недолго думая, поспешил за ним.

На опушке, где густые заросли сменял легкий подлесок, была выкопана большая яма, из которой и доносились напугавшие Иана звуки. Рик подхватил длинную острую пику, задумчиво взвесил ее в руке.

— Осторожнее, не попорть шкуру, — предупредил его капитан. — Она немалых марок стоит.

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся Рик. — Вытягивайте!

Только сейчас Иан заметил, что к яме протянуто несколько веревок, за которые уже взялись остальные члены команды.

— Раз-два, взяли! — Морякам не привыкать имело дело с веревками, так что вскоре на поверхности оказалась большая сеть, внутри которой дергалось какое-то пятнистое животное.

— Дайте ей приподняться, — скомандовал Рик, — мне нужно видеть ее шею.

Сеть немного ослабла, позволяя животному подняться на лапы. Едва увидев людей, оно грозно зарычало, прижимаясь к земле.

— Отлично, отлично… — Рик осторожно приблизился к этому существу, не обращая внимания на его позу и рык, и одним быстрым движением воткнул пику в горло . Тот хрипло зарычал, пытаясь вырваться, но сеть не позволила ему это сделать, да и Рик держал пику крепко. Пасть животного окрасилась кровью, и чем больше ее вытекало, тем тише становилось рычание, пока, наконец, совсем не смолкло. Иан шумно вздохнул, только сейчас сообразив, что помимо воли задерживал дыхание.

— Можно разделывать, — уверенно заявил Рик, пнув мертвое существо в бок. — Со шкурой повнимательнее, за нее любой лорд отдаст полсотни марок, а мясо и внутренности пригодятся для приманки. Эта, зараза, молодая была, на полудохлого верра польстилась, а взрослым свежачка подавай. Они абы что жрать не станут.

Сеть убрали и Иан смог разглядеть убитое животное, очень походившее на кошку: изящные, но тяжелые лапы, вооруженные острыми когтями и короткий золотистый мех с темными пятнышками причудливой формы. Такие меха прежде он видел только на леди холда, когда та вместе с лордом приходила к морякам на проводы старого Оборота.

— Ээээээ… — начал он. — Кхм, а как же…

— Что, салага, испугался? — широко улыбнулся Рик. На его рубашке темнели пятна крови убитого зверя. — Иди, работай. Кто, по-твоему, будет ее внутренности выгребать: я или, может быть, капитан? Вот, держи! — Он вынул нож из висевших на поясе ножен и отдал его Иану. — Пригодится, чтобы кишки вырезать.

Брюхо большой кошки уже было вспорото, так что Иан мог сразу заняться делом. Сдерживая тошноту, он подошел ближе: рыба, которой он в своей жизни выпотрошил немало, таких ощущений не вызывала, а мясо не так уж часто попадало на стол в семье рыбаков, да и выглядело оно совсем иначе. Внутренности были еще теплыми, и слегка пошевеливались, словно живые. 

Закончив работу, Иан ощутил, что с ног до головы покрыт слизью и кровью.

— Вымыться можно там, — подсказал ему капитан, указав на заросли. — Слева от тропы, по которой мы шли, есть ручей. И рубаху свою постирай, а то смотреть противно, — добавил он.

Ручей оказался небольшой речкой, вода в которой едва доходила Иану до колена. Однако он умудрился несколько раз окунуться, чтобы смыть с себя липкую, уже начавшую засыхать кровь, а потом долго тер песком штаны и рубаху. Когда он вернулся, зверь был окончательно освежеван: драгоценная шкура свернута в рулон, несколько кусков мяса сброшены во вновь снаряженную ловушку, а остальные капитан и его помощник забрали с собой, чтобы сделать еще несколько ловушек.

Следующие три дня были заняты охотой. В трюме «Морского спутника» скопилось уже немало шкур, которые перед этим тщательно выскребали и высушивали на палубе, а чтобы уберечь от порчи, посыпали специальным порошком, изготовленным из древесной коры, который привезли с собой. Иан совсем освоился, и уже не боролся с тошнотой, вырезая внутренности убитых животных, а одежду стал предусмотрительно снимать, чтобы не испортить. 

— А что, если привезти этого зверя живым? — спросил он после очередной охоты. — Если за шкуру дают пятьдесят марок, то за живого можно потребовать не меньше ста.

— А что! — удивился капитан. — Это идея. — Его глаза загорелись жаждой наживы. — Наверняка каждый из лордов захочет иметь такого зверька. А если надоест, его всегда можно пустить на шубу. Парень, у тебя неплохо варит голова. Вернемся домой — получишь дополнительно десять марок к своей доле. Эй, слышали, что предложил Иан? Давайте сделаем клетку, чтобы было, где везти этих тварей. Только пошустрее, а то скоро начнется сезон штормов. То-то «весело» будет возвращаться.

Экипаж, вдохновленный новой задачей, принялся строить клетку. По совету корабельного плотника ее сделали из прочных ветвей железного дерева которые скрепили друг с другом металлическими скобами. Когда клетка заняла свое место на носу «Морского спутника», капитан отдал новый приказ — поймать живыми несколько диких кошек.

Иан отличился и здесь, свалившись в логово, устроенное под поваленным деревом. Здесь пищал от страха маленький пятнистый зверек. Он огрызался и даже скалил зубы, но Иан не растерялся: снял с себя рубашку и, превратив ее в мешок, поймал кошачьего детеныша. Команда встретила появление исцарапанного Иана торжествующими криками, только Рик озадаченно огляделся по сторонам.

— Приготовьте сеть, а то сейчас мамаша этого пушистика прибежит и устроит охоту, но уже на нас, — распорядился он.

Его слова совпали с грозным рыком и криком боли: кошка яростно набросилась на одного из матросов, ударом мощной лапы выдрав кусок мяса у него из спины.

— Сеть! — не менее яростно завопил Рик, готовя пику. Иан испуганно отступил назад, бросив на землю свой сверток. Марки — это, конечно, хорошо, но никто не получит их, если умрет здесь и сейчас.

Кошка вздыбила шерсть и одним мощным прыжком оказалась возле детеныша, успевшего высунуть морду из мешка. В это мгновение ее и накрыла брошенная сеть.

Ждать, пока кошка устанет и позволит связать себе лапы, пришлось долго, зато в итоге у охотников оказались и детеныш, и его мать. Довольный Рик велел как можно скорее доставить их на корабль, а сам поспешил к раненому матросу. Тот уже не кричал, а тихо стонал: лапа зверя не только разорвала мышцы и сломала ребра, но еще и порвала легкие, так что бедолага захлебывался в собственной крови.

— И что теперь будет? — испуганно спросил Иан, оставшийся вместе с Риком.

— Ничего, — тот спокойно пожал плечами. — Отдадим родным Бортона его долю, только и всего.

— Но он ведь еще не умер! 

— Разве? — Рик вынул свой нож и перерезал раненому горло. 

— Но… — От ужаса Иан не мог найти подходящих слов.

— Слушай, парень, пойми одно. — Рик несколько раз воткнул нож в землю, чтобы очистить его от крови. — Человек не должен мучиться, если у него нет ни единого шанса выжить. Бортон не пережил бы даже доставку на корабль, не говоря о большем. А так — все правильно.

— И мы не будем его хоронить?

— Нет, через час прилив, мы должны отплывать. — Рик подтолкнул Иана на тропу. — Шевелись, парень, если сам не хочешь остаться здесь.

Только сейчас Иан заметил, что Рик перестал называть его салагой, очевидно признавая равным себе.

Помимо прилива для отъезда была еще одна причина: вдалеке шел серебристый дождь Нитей, быстро приближаясь к месту их стоянки. Матросы быстро подняли паруса и «Морской спутник», повинуясь уверенной руке капитана, заскользил по волнам, прочь от щедрой на добычу, но опасной бухты. 

Кошка то и дело начинала метаться по клетке, пытаясь разбить ее и найти своего детеныша, которого капитан забрал в свою каюту. Один раз Иан даже заглянул туда: котенок сидел в большом ящике, в стенках которого были прорезаны дырки, чтобы малышу было чем дышать.

На обратном пути жара уже не ощущалась с такой силой, хотя солнце по-прежнему палило вовсю. Иан вяло возил шваброй по палубе, изредка бросая взгляды на стоящего у руля Рика: капитан Нелан слег с лихорадкой на следующий день после отплытия. Мысли Иана были заняты не столько уборкой, сколько подсчетами причитающейся ему доли прибыли. Два десятка шкур по пятьдесят марок за каждую… треть, как положено, пойдет на выплаты цеховых взносов и содержание корабля. Остальное распределяется среди команды. Треть оставшейся суммы делится между капитаном и помощником, а остальные деньги — поровну между всеми матросами. 

Иан прикидывал и так, и так: выходило, что его доля никак не меньше шестидесяти марок, а если вспомнить, что капитан обещал добавить десять марок сверху… От открывающихся возможностей пересыхало горло. За размышлениями он не заметил, как подошел слишком близко к стоящей на палубе клетке, и едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда кошка просунула лапу между прутьями и попыталась ударить его.

— Вот зараза! — выругался Иан.

Корабль резко дернулся. Вокруг забегали матросы, спуская паруса: надвигался шторм. Тучи почти полностью закрыли солнце, налетевший откуда-то ветер поднимал волны и подбрасывал «Морской спутник», как щепку. Бросив ведро и швабру, Иан помчался помогать остальным. Внезапно старый Шандор зашелся в приступе кашля и упал на палубу, выпуская из рук не до конца свернутый парус. Ветер подхватил полотно и мгновенно растрепал его.

— Шандор, что с тобой? — Иан попытался поднять товарища, но усиливающаяся качка помешала ему это сделать.

Огромная волна ударила в борт, сбивая Иана с ног. В последний момент он ухватился за переборку, но удержать Шандора не смог и того смыло в океан. Клетку сорвало с места и ударило о ют; скобы не выдержали удара и разошлись в стороны. Одним стремительным движением кошка выбралась наружу. Казалось, зверя не смущают ни бешеная качка, ни волны, то и дело захлестывающие палубу.

Кошка набросилась на Рика, который не мог оставить штурвал. Оцепеневший от ужаса Иан мог только наблюдать за тем, как мощные кошачьи лапы вспарывают живот рулевого, как Рик пытается засунуть обратно вываливающиеся кишки и хрипло просит о помощи, как кошка отрывает ему кисти рук, затем перегрызает горло и начинает пожирать еще подергивающееся в судорогах тело. 

Неожиданно все вокруг стихло: пронзительный свист ветра, хлопки незакрепленного паруса, жалобный скрип мачт, даже волны — и те исчезли. И среди этой тишины стало отчетливо слышно громкое чавканье кошки, терзавшей тело Рика. Она легла рядом и принялась упоенно грызть оторванную ногу, слегка придерживая ее своими лапами и порыкивая, когда та падала на палубу. 

«Око урагана, — понял Иан, наслышанный про такое явление. — Ни один корабль оттуда не выбирался. Сейчас закончится затишье и тогда…»

Но даже это легендарное буйство стихии показалось ему сущим пустяком по сравнению с происходящим рядом ужасом. «Морской спутник» снова качнуло, и под ноги Иану скользнул какой-то странный круглый предмет, оставлявший за собой кровавый след. Мертвая голова Рика с объеденными до костей щеками уставилась на Иана единственным уцелевшим глазом.

— Нет! Я не хочу! — завопил тот, забывая об осторожности. 

Он стал метаться по кораблю в поисках шлюпки, но ее уже не было на месте, как не было и других матросов. Поняв, что остался наедине с этой свирепой кошкой, Иан бросился в каюту капитана — единственное помещение с хорошей дверью, где можно укрыться от зверя-людоеда.

В каюте было душно, и царил полумрак: закрепленный на стене тусклый светильник почти погас. Откуда-то из-под койки донесся испуганный писк котенка.

— Капитан, нужно оружие! Срочно! — Иан попытался разбудить заснувшего капитана, но, едва коснувшись его руки, понял — тот мертв. Мертв, как Рик, как оставшийся на далеком берегу Бортон, как упавший в океан старик Шандор… Какая разница, что их убило — дикий зверь или неизвестная болезнь? 

— Я не хочу… — Иан опустился на колени и завыл от тоски. — Я не хочу умирать…

Дверь содрогнулась под мощным ударом кошачьей лапы.

***

— Эй, что это за зверь такой диковинный? Ты когда-нибудь видел что-то подобное?

— Нет, не видел. Такой маленький, но пытается рычать… Давай, возьмем его с собой! То-то все удивятся.

Моряки выбросили обратно в океан обломок дерева, закутали найденного зверька в куртку и поспешили вернуться на корабль: нужно успеть вернуться в Айген до начала Встречи.


End file.
